Caught
by Like A Dove
Summary: Sokka's eyes nearly popped out of his head when he saw that they were practically sprawled across the kitchen table. "AND OH MY GOD I EAT THERE." Written for Zutara Week "Caught". Modern day. Sokka catches Zuko and Katara in a compromising position.


In Zuko's defense, he didn't think Katara would jump him when they entered his apartment.

He had thought they'd linger by the door, and maybe talk for a bit before she left, since they had an agreement to _never _do anything at Zuko's apartment. It was just too risky.

Apparently Katara had thrown caution to the wind.

Zuko couldn't really say that he was _displeased _by this unexpected turn of events, because he wasn't. Not even remotely.

But you see, there was just this one problem—

Katara was practically ripping his shirt off of him, and finally he managed to shrug out of it before she legitimately tore it. She backed him towards the kitchen table, and when his back hit the hard edge he suppressed a wince, knowing it would bruise.

"Katara…" he began, determined to tell her that maybe they should move this to _her _house. Or maybe his car. Or hell, even the hallway would be safer. But the rest of his sentence turned into a hiss when she nipped at his collarbone and started to fiddle with the zipper on his jeans.

Zuko had _no idea _what had happened to make his girlfriend so horny, but he' have to figure it out and then make it happened again.

Katara drew her hands away from him long enough to yank off her tank top and fling it backwards over her head.

It landed on the kitchen counter, next to Sokka's Goldfish.

_Sokka's Goldfish._

Zuko's mind whirled. His roommate could literally walk in at _any second_, but on the other hand there was an eyeful of Katara Cleavage _in his face_.

Zuko's body made the decision for him. His hands began to run up and down the length of her torso and Katara leaned into his touch, letting out a breathy moan. Zuko tilted his head and started to lay open mouthed kisses on the soft skin of her neck and he was practically dizzy with excitement because this was going to be _awesome _and—

"_OH MY GOD."_

Both Zuko and Katara froze. Zuko's head was still buried in her neck and Katara's fingers were curled in the waistband of Zuko's already half undone jeans.

"_OH MY GOD."_

Zuko slowly began to pull his hands away from his girlfriend and hold them up in the air as a sign of surrender.

Katara, however, kept her hands on Zuko's body, which did nothing to help stall Zuko's _excitement_.

Really, this was exactly why they'd agreed to _never _do this here.

Sokka was covering his face with both of his hands, half turned away from them.

"PUT ON SOME CLOTHES!" he shouted, voice muffled.

Instead Katara finally pulled her hands off of Zuko and crossed them over her chest. She was _pissed._ "Sokka!" she snapped. "What are you doing here? I thought you had to work!"

"I got off early!" he snapped back, pulling his hands away from his face. He stomped over to the kitchen counter and grabbed Katara's discarded tank top ("_Oh,ew, my poor Goldfish!"_) before throwing it at her. "What is _this?_" he pointed to both of them still in their rather compromising position and made a funny little motion with his finger. "_What is this?_"

Katara's eyes narrowed into slits. "What do you _think _this is? Zuko and I were about to—"

Sokka threw up his hands, squirming. "EW EW EW. Don't say it!"

"—_HAVE SEX. WE WERE ABOUT TO HAVE SEX."_

"AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Zuko sighed.

Sokka was practically foaming at the mouth. "I THOUGHT WE ALL HAD AN AGREEMENT THAT YOU TWO WOULD NOT PERFORM HANKY PANKY UNDER THIS ROOF FOR FEAR OF—" he gestured wildly with his hands and arms "—THIS HAPPENING."

His eyes nearly popped out of his head when he saw that they practically sprawled across the kitchen table. "AND OH MY GOD I EAT THERE. _I EAT THERE._"

Katara rolled her eyes and huffed as Sokka continued his rant. "I put my food there and I EAT THERE. And you two are all laying on it _half naked _and and and—"

He pointed an accusing finger at Zuko. "THIS IS THE _FOULEST _OF BETRAYALS."

Zuko just sighed and continued holding up his hands.

"YOU GUYS COULD HAVE _AT LEAST _PUT A COWBOY HAT ON THE DOORKNOB OR SOMETHING AND GIVEN A GUY A LITTLE WARNING—"

"Sokka…"

"YOU TWO ARE NO LONGER INVITED TO THE MIDNIGHT SHOWING OF THE NEW 'HARRY POTTER' WITH ME AND TOPH ON THURSDAY. I TAKE BACK YOUR FACEBOOK INVITE—"

"_Sokka…"_

"WE HAD AN AGREEMENT. WE _HAD AN AGREEMENT._"

"_SOKKA."_

And finally, _finally _he shut up. Katara's brother was red in the face, his fists clenched by his sides.

Katara had a Cheshire cat smile on her face. It worried Zuko a little bit.

"Do you remember that time I caught you and Azula in dad's bedroom when we were still in high school?"

Zuko's mouth fell open. "Wait, _what?_"

Katara ignored him.

If Sokka wasn't red before he was now. "Um. No."

Katara raised an eyebrow. "You're lying. I know you remember."

Sokka gulped.

"If you don't want me to tell everyone, and I mean _everyone _about that little tryst, then I suggest you turn around and leave for the rest of the evening."

Sokka looked flabbergasted. Then he crossed his arms over his chest and made a _hmpf_ noise. "You're a cruel, manipulative, and maniacal little sister. I'm almost proud." Then he turned around and walked out of the apartment, slamming the door behind him.

Zuko turned and gaped at Katara. "Wait he and my _sister? _And when are you the blackmailing type? And—"

She kissed his lips to shut him up. Then she barely pulled away and whispered, "Let's just pick up where we left off."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Written for the Zutara Week prompt "Caught".**

**I laughed way too hard while writing this, which is sometimes not a good sign LOL. Oh well, at least someone was amused.**

**Let me know what you think!**


End file.
